The present invention relates to a sheet film developing device, and particularly with a dark chamber-side insertion of sheet film to be developed.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known device includes a sheet film wet developing unit with a dark chamber-side insertion of the sheet film, and a transporting unit for moving the sheet films through the device. In the known devices the sheet films are supplied to the developing unit individually by hand. In general, also a sheet film stack is known with which the individual sheets are automatically withdrawn from a stack one after another and inserted in the device. When such a sheet film stack is used for supply to the developing unit, there will be no possibility to immediately develop individual sheet films.